brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tara
Tara is a Brawler who has a moderate amount of hitpoints. She attacks by throwing tarot cards that pierce through her enemies and deal each a moderate amount of damage. For her Super, she throws a special illusory card that quickly pulls in enemies within a short range, then explodes, dealing a large amount of damage if you can pull in multiple brawlers. Both of her Star Powers summons a shadowy version of herself that can either attack enemies or heal her and her team when she uses her Super. Attack: Triple Tarot Tara throws three tarot cards simultaneously that are able to pierce through other brawlers. This attack has a long range and a slight spread. Super: Gravity Tara throws a card that becomes a black hole that attracts every enemy in a small area. After a brief moment, it will explode, dealing moderate damage to all enemies caught in the explosion. This also breaks walls. Star Powers Black Portal When Tara uses her Super, she summons a shadowy, smaller version of herself. This minion is similar to Nita's bear, but with lower health and higher damage. This minion has 3000 health and deals 600 damage with a normal hit speed. It has a fast movement speed, making it an immediate threat to enemy Brawlers. Healing Shade When Tara uses her Super, she summons yet another shadowy, smaller version of herself. This minion has 2400 health and heals 400 health per second to a single-target ally nearby. When nobody with missing health is nearby, it will run to the nearest injured teammate. Note that the shadow only heals the ally that's closest to her, not the ally with the least health. Also note that this doesn't do damage to enemy brawlers, but serves as a healing shadow that can soak up damage. Tips *Her main attack can be really useful when many rival Brawlers are gathered in a small area since it not only deals damage to more than one enemy but helps to build up her Super faster. *If you're being pursued by fast Brawlers like El Primo or Crow, it might be wise to throw the Super behind them to slow them so that Tara can escape. *Once you get Tara's Super, try to pull in as many enemies as you can - and if you hit enough brawlers, you can instantly regain your Super. *In Showdown, a strategy that can be used is that hide in the bush. After a while, if you find 2 brawlers fighting each other, it is your time to strike. Use your super to gather them together and finish them off with the cards. *Tara can be effective in Brawl Ball if she has her Super after a goal has been scored, as she can take out the whole enemy team when they are clustered at the start of a round. *Tara's Gravity is very useful if paired with other Supers, such as Dynamike's Big Barrel o' Boom, Frank's Stunning Blow, or Spike's Stick Around!. *If there was a cluster of power cubes, find a bush nearby and use it as bait. Wait until an enemy comes to collect them, use your super to pull them away from the power cubes by a little. By the time you collected the power cubes, you finish them off with your main attack. *Tara's Black Portal has low health and damage output, but can run extremely fast, and can detect brawlers hiding in bushes, making it more of a scouting tool rather than an offensive Star Power. *Tara's shots drop off at a distance, dealing only one card worth of damage. However, aiming slightly to the left or right at max range allows Tara to hit two cards instead. *Try to use Tara's super when you are near your teammates to maximize your chance to take out the entire enemy team. Doing so will open up huge opportunities especially in game modes such as Brawl Ball, Heist and Gem Grab. *In Duo Showdown, if you have your Super ready you can take out several teams at once (with the help of your teammate) if they are close together. *Using Tara's Super, you can pull everyone into a minecart which eliminates every enemy except maxed Frank and El Primo in Minecart Madness, Gem Grab. *If you have Healing Shade and your teammate(s) are low on health, it's better to throw a portal away from enemies, so that Tara's Shadow can heal longer. Throwing the portal into a crowd of people is always a great technique, but the Shadow will die much faster. Voice Lines History *4/9/17: **Tara was added to the game. *12/9/17: **Tara's health was decreased to 700 (from 800). **Reload time increased to 2 seconds (from 1.8). **Range decreased by 0.67 tiles. *5/10/17: **Tara's Super damage was increased to 140 (from 100). **Her health was increased to 800 (from 700). *7/12/17: **The health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. *18/12/17: **Tara's Star Power companion health was increased to 2000 (from 1600). **Also, her Star Power companion no longer scales with Showdown power-ups or when Tara is a big brawler in Big Game. *16/1/18: **Tara's Super damage was increased to 800 (from 560). *21/3/18: **Tara's main attack projectile size was increased. *27/9/18: **Tara's main attack damage was decreased to 380 (from 400). *5/12/18: **Tara's Super was changed to require 13 hits to fully charge (from 12). *29/1/19: **Tara's Star Power companion's damage was increased to 400 (from 200), and its health was increased to 2400 (from 2000). *26/6/19: **Tara was remodeled and now has voice lines. *17/7/19: **Tara's Star Power Healing Shade was added. *29/8/19: **Tara's Healing Shade pet no longer heals brawlers that have full health. **Her Black Portal pet's health was increased to 3000 (from 2400). **The Iris Tara skin was added. *9/10/19: **Tara's main attack damage was increased to 420 (from 380). **Her Black Portal pet's damage was increased to 600 (from 400). **Her Healing Shade pet now heals invisible targets. Skins